Jurassic Marsh - Day 33
Two Two Two |Type = Regular |Flag = Three |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = A Jurassic Marsh Piñata |before = Jurassic Marsh - Day 32 |after = Jurassic Marsh - Day 34}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Jurassic Marsh - Day 33 was the 33rd day of Jurassic Marsh. The player is introduced to the Jurassic Rally Zombie, the upgrade of Jurassic Flag Zombie, which has greater health and speed, and will lead an even greater wave of zombies. Upon completing the level, the player receives a Jurassic Marsh Piñata. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Dialogue (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Hey! The past is still just when we left it! Penny: True, with differences. More Jurassic zombies have appeared, with amplified abilities. Penny: Our plants may need to be upgraded to provide sufficient protection. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty This level is composed of a lot of zombies, as well as 5 Jurassic Gargantuars to defeat. A good combination of early zombie removal and heavy artillery should be used. Most dinosaurs appear in the level as well, so try and deal with them with Perfume-shroom. Waves 5 4 2 |zombie2 = 2 4 3 1 |special2 = 2 1 |zombie3 = 2 3 1 5 1 2 |note3 = First flag; 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie4 = 5 1 1 1 1 |special4 = 2 1 5 |zombie5 = 2 1 5 1 5 |note5 = 100% Plant Food |zombie6 = 1 3 3 3 3 3 |note6 = Second flag |special6 = 3 |zombie7 = 1 1 1 1 2 2 3 4 4 5 5 5 5 |zombie8 = 1 3 5 4 5 |note8 = 300%/7 Plant Food |zombie9 = 1 2 2 3 1 3 1 2 3 |note9 = Final flag |special9 = 2}} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by . *'Required plants:' **Winter Melon **Lava Guava **Primal Peashooter **Primal Sunflower **Primal Potato Mine **Gold Bloom **Perfume-shroom **Imitater as Perfume-shroom * Try to make the early zombies last for as long as possible, by avoiding planting in their lanes, and planting a Primal Potato Mine in the first column of their lane to kill them as late as possible. *Plant Twin Sunflowers in the fourth column, and in the fifth if you can. Place a Primal Peashooter behind them in column 3. Try to make as much sun as you can. *Use Primal Potato Mines for planned kills, if you can, and Lava Guava for quick kills, when the zombies get too numerous. *Use Perfume-shroom whenever a dinosaur appears, before it has the chance to activate. *Place Primal Peashooters in column 2 if the one in column 3 is not able to hold the zombies at bay, and try to build up Winter Melons in column 1, if you can. However, you will probably not be able to keep enough sun to do so. Walkthrough How would you rate Jurassic Marsh - Day 33's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags